SIN ÉL
by aleccullen
Summary: ESPERO Y LES GUSTE LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODOS LOS FANS COMO YO QUE LES GUSTA LA SAGA, PERO Y QUIERAN LEER MAS.. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME SI QUIEREN SABER LA CONTINUACION Y PONGOO OK... LOS QIERO BSS...


Había pasado mucho tiempo que no miraba a Jacob, para mi 2 hora sin su hermosa sonrisa se me hacia una eternidad , yo era como una guitarra sin cuerdas , no tenia sonido, desempeñe esto porque tenía en mis manos mi guitarra componiendo una canción, estaba sentada en la banca de afuera de nuestra casa, era un día nublado como cualquier día en Forks en un otoño hermoso, _jajá_ pensé para mí misma, un otoño hermoso lo sentía cuando pensaba en Jacob, _mi Jake, _no era mi novio pero algún día tal vez lo seriamos.

-me parece sensacional.- escuche una voz suave detrás de mí, mi padre tenía las manos hacia atrás y entrelazadas y se sentó con aspecto tranquilo.-lo digo… por la canción.

A Edward no le gustaba lo que pensaba sobre ser algo más de Jacob. Siempre tenía la costumbre de husmear por mi cabeza, y no me gustaba que a veces lo hiciera, porque a veces así no comunicábamos, pero cuando se trataba de Jake no, así que no me que con las ganas de contestarle.

-que bien que te guste… -le lance una sonrisa.-hablo de la canción.

-sí, la verdad es que si.-hizo mueca, seguía con su rostro hacia mí y lanzo la mirada hacia el suelo.-pero no me gusta pare quien es.

-a mi también me gusta.-no quise contestar a su comentario sobre por quien me había inspirado; la verdad no sabía que contestar.

-sabes que me encanta lo que haces. Eres la mejor compositora que é conocido en toda mi vida y mira que es mucha, tienes la más linda de las voces de todo universo.

-eso lo dices porque eres mi papá.- murmuré –que puedes decir.

-no es cierto, sabes que lo eres no seas molesta, no solo te lo eh dicho yo.- murmuró con una sonrisa y acariciándome la mejilla izquierda.- pero también que también te amo ¿verdad?, que eres lo mejor que me pudo a ver paso a igual que tu mamá, que las amo más que nada en esta vida y que daría todo por ustedes, eres la jovencita más preciosa, la luz de mi vida.-lo interrumpí.

-y... la niña de tus ojos, mis ganas de seguir con vida para siempre. -dije terminando su discurso, que siempre me dice para levantarme el ánimo.- Lo se papá, no tienes que estármelo recordando todos los día.

-Es para que no se te olvide nunca lo que significas para mí, es solo eso.- murmuró con gesto medio inquietante y con una media sonrisa, me encantaba que mi papá sonriera de ese modo, se veía como sus ojos se iluminaban y sus pupilas color dolados se derretían y se convertían como miel, dulce y encantadora con sus pestañas tan preciosas de una longitud impresionante como las mías, pero en se miraban diferentes, retome la conversación después de contemplar esa gran alegría que brotaba de él .

-me gusta lo que hago, soy feliz haciéndolo, y siempre quiero ser feliz.- me le metí por la tangente para poder aprovechar hablar con el ya que estábamos solos y mi madre se había ido a la casa de la familia a visitar a mi tía Alice pero también quisiera…- no quise terminar la frase, a mi padre no le gustaba aceptarlo del todo y era que mi relación amistosa con Jake cada día era más importante y más unida y yo lo quería. Tenía que superar eso y no iba en progreso.

-tema cerrado Renesmee.- dijo poniéndose serio y levantándose de la banca.

-papá escucha… yo quiero que sepas que lo que siento por Jake va enserio, sabes que lo amo con toda mi alma y mi ser y tienes que entenderlo - sabia que le había dado en donde más le duele con las palabras que le dije, pero era la verdad y ya iba haciendo tiempo que lo entendiera.-. Se puso rígido y tensó la mandíbula y dijo.

-viene tu madre y Alice.

Sabía que el tema había terminado y en eso mi madre cruzo los helechos junto a mi tía. Y termine la conversación diciéndole con el pensamiento.

-_este tema no se á cerrado por completo papá._

-hola mis amores... -mi madre era hermosa como ella sola cada día se me hacía más hermosa que nunca pero eso era cosa mía porque mi madre nunca cambiaba de aspecto como los de la familia.

Mi tía me miro con ojos de que sabía lo que había pasado, y claro que lo sabia faltaba más.

-paso algo…- mi madre le pregunto preocupada a Edward que me miraba con aspecto aun enojado.

-no pasa nada solo hablaba con…- mi padre exhaló y dijo- Renesmee.

Mi mamá sabía que no era una conversación común y corriente por la forma en que Edward me llamaba, era cuando se enojaba conmigo, pero no era mi culpa que no aceptara la verdad. Pensé con la más poderosa fuerza de mi mente,"_Yo amo a Jacob y nunca lo voy á dejar por nada en el mundo, él es mi destino y quiero estar con él"_. Mi padre cerró los ojos con fuerza y tenso la mandíbula.

-ya basta Renesmee Carlie Cullen.- dijo mi padre enojado, mi madre lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-es la verdad aunque te duela enfrentarla.

-Nisie, cariño ve a tu recamara mi amor. Voy enseguida-dijo Bella con dulzura volteándome a ver y volviéndose a mi padre que seguía enojado.

-Niss… Vamos.-mi tía Alice me sujeto de mi mano y me jalo rumbo al interior de la casa hasta mi cuarto, deje que mi mirada siguiera el camino hacia donde llevaba y dejar atrás esa pésima escena que había sucedido en unos pocos segundos.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto y mi tía cerró la puerta, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas era increíble que esa conversación me doliera de una forma increíble.

-pequeña... Escucha.- me dijo Alice jalándome de los brazos y sentándome a su lado.- no llores esto veras que se le pasara a tu papi y vendrá hablar contigo.

-vendrá a decirme que me comprende y que me va a entender.-dije con voz fuerte sin darme cuenta que lo hacía y sollozando y llorando más de lo que quería, mi tía me miro con ojos tristes y hizo una mohín.

- no. Así no será.- no sabia que más decirle y quería pensar.

-quiero estar sola, por favor tía Alice.- posó cara de nada, asintió y dijo.-está bien.

Alice salió deprisa y cuando volteé para pedirle una disculpa por comportarme de esa manera solo oí el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me deslice en la cama y me abrace de una almohada.

Era algo que me carcomía el cerebro al recordar el rostro de mi padre cuando estaba escuchando todo eso en mi cabeza, yo sabía que a mi padre le costaba mucho trabajo entenderlo y que yo volvería hablar muy pronto con él de lo mismo, pero también era algo que no podía aguantar y llorar por hacer que papá se enojara conmigo de esa manera y me sentía muy mal porque era él y mi madre las persona que más quería, porque me había dado la vida, sin el no hubiera nacido, sin él no hubiera conocido este maravilloso mundo y porque sin él no hubiera conocido al amor de mi existencia, mi Jake.


End file.
